


Another Night - Escape the Galaxy

by ASoren



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASoren/pseuds/ASoren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the prom night and Nebula is desperate. She thinks Gamora hates her, but still tries to be forgiven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Night - Escape the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi o/  
> So, an Alternative Universe quite different from the origin material, and Nebula and Gamora quite OOC 'cause why not (C'mon, emotional Nebula is so cute).  
> Also, english is not my native language so I have no idea if it's correct or not. If something, grammar or else, is wrong, please tell me in the comments !
> 
> Enjoy ~

Nebula was waiting, standing still in the warmth of the night. She had no idea what time it was. She tried to catch her breath while looking around. The street was empty, bathed in the feeble lights of the city. Nebula had ran all the way from her place to come here, which had been quite hard regarding she was wearing her tight blue dress and her heels, and she didn't even really know why she had done it.  
Well, of course she knew. But it was stupid. It was late. Nebula was sure the prom had already begun for some time now. Stupid, she was so stupid. Here, waiting by herself, after she had ran for so long, ruining what had had to be a perfect night, and her clothes. And why? She wanted to see her. Yes, but now she was probably long gone, with her date, and attending the prom.

Nebula clenched her fist in anger. Her nails dug into her palm, but such pathetic pain couldn't make her forget the sorrow she was slowly sinking into. So stupid. It was a ridiculous crush on a girl who had never remotely liked her. She hated her. Every time their eyes met at school, Nebula could see disgust in her way of looking at her. After everything she had said, everything she had done, Nebula could understand. She had been awful to her. She couldn't expect anything from her now.

Why was she always like that? Why was she always hurting everyone she loved? Her heart was just so full of hatred, and anger, rage, and fear. She felt trapped, as though there was barbed wire all around her, hurting her every time she tried to move. A wild beast in a cage, desperate.

And now, she was even becoming a fucking stalker, waiting near her house. Nebula shook her head. She had to go. She couldn't just stay there. She planned on going back to her home, and maybe...  
Before she had begun to move, a car appeared at a junction, slowed down while in the street, and stopped in front of the house. A guy in a cheap suit got out of the car, a dumb smile on his face, and ran his hand through his hair. He then suddenly noticed Nebula, who was as paralyzed. He looked really surprised.  
"Nebula? What are you doing here?"  
The girl took some time to react. All her brain could give her were thoughts pretty much like "Oh my god", and then go completely blank. Gamora's date was Peter Quill. And this moron was late. So late. Of course, he's Quill. Which meant...

She had been standing there for a couple of minutes and Gamora had been in her house all along.  
The house's door slammed wide open. Nebula couldn't help turning around to see the girl who had just stepped outside. Her face was slightly sent purple by the sight of Gamora's mint green dress, of her lips, of her beauty... And Gamora was just staring at her coldly.  
With shame, Nebula lowered her head and closed her eyes. Her heart felt so heavy, so painful.  
"I'm sorry' she said. "I shouldn't have come." She made a little smirk, disgusted by her own behaviour. "I'll just go now... Have fun. You know, at the prom, and all..."  
A tear ran down her face, burning. She was ready to leave, when a gentle touch on her face, wipping her tear away, startled her. She shivered. What was this warmth against her cheek? How could it be? She couldn't believe something so soft could touch her. She didn't deserve it. She, Nebula, was only made of pain and anger, corrupting and breaking everything close to her.  
"You will be hurt. I can't help myself. And I can't be changed. You know that. So don't pity me and carry on hating me. I'll never be worth anything." Nebula whispered.  
She slowly opened her eyes. Gamora's sight was caught by Nebula watery eyes. Face to face, they were diving in each other soul. For the first time, they were seeing each other without pretending, to be strong, indifferent, without a mask to hide their emotions, fears and feelings. They couldn't stop admiring the beauty that was offered to them.  
"Hurt me then" Gamora said before she leaned and kissed Nebula.  
Feelings just overwhelmed the girl in the blue dress. Her heart was beating so hard, while everything was so soft and so warm. She felt like bleeding, like exploding. She was hurt, hurt by these emotions she couldn't control. The whole world was suddenly limited to the feeling of Gamora's lips against hers, she barely heard Peter Quill almost screaming 'Holy shit!'.  
They finally parted, breathless. Gamora was smiling. Nebula hadn't realized her hands had joined. She slightly blushed. Well, more than she was already.  
Gamora came closer to her again and whispered:  
"So what do you want do now?"  
"I want to be with you" Nebula simply responded.  
She saw Peter shrugging. He just lost his date but it didn't look like he really cared.  
"My night is already crazy, at this point I just don't mind what the fuck can happen. So yeah, get it the car. I'll take you to the prom. Well if you want. Maybe I'll find a nice fella to dance with me, since my date's just kissed another girl."  
Gamora laughed, and Nebula smiled. She didn't feel hatred anymore. She didn't need to hit, to hurt, to scream. Gamora's touch and warmth had wiped everything away and only left her sweet feelings. She'll have to adapt to them, to learn how to live for them, by them.

But, at this moment, all that mattered was Gamora hand in her, and her smile. She let her pull her toward the car, toward their perfect night.


End file.
